Various vehicle safety devices and passenger restraint systems are known in the art for protecting the occupants of a vehicle in the event of an accident. Airbags, for example, provide a cushioned barrier between the occupant and the fixed surroundings of the vehicle passenger compartment for absorbing the forces exerted on the occupant in the collision. However, airbags are generally installed in the dashboard of a vehicle and are completely unsuited for protecting infants in a child seat.